He loves me
by force of habit-reborn
Summary: Taichi and Yamato are dating, but Sora tries to break them apart wanting Yamato for herself. Yaoi- Taito


Title: He loves me

Author: Force of Habit

Rating: M

Chapter: 1

Category: Romance/Drama/Humor

"When pleasing your man, be sure to stomp out any distractions." -Unknown

* * *

**A/N: **Coming back after a close to year hiatus: Force of Habit! Someone thought it was funny to close my account, but i'm back giving what the crowd wants. You know that I don't own Digimon or No Doubt's "He loves me". I only own the plot. Also because of my absence, my muse disappeared so when your done reviewing my story give me ideas for a new muse. Winner gets thier very own lemon personally emailed to them. Please and thank you.

I was sitting on the computer listening to music, when this song came on. I kept thinking that this would be perfect for a Taito with Sora bashing. If you don't like Sora-bashing dont read the story. Have fun!

**Warning: **Yaoi! (M/M sexual relations). Also Swearing!

_Give it your all, girl. Give it all you got._

_You can take your chances. Take a grand shot._

_Say what you want girl. Do what you do._

_He's never gonna. Gonna make it with you._

"To saving the Digital World." Taichi rose his glass for a toast. The others followed happily.

"To saving the Digital World!"

It had been thier 2-year anniversary since the end of the endless battles in the alternate world. All the Chosen drank deeply from thier cups and ate the restaurant's delicious food.

They were hoping on dining in the school computer lab where they mostly traveled, but it was once again reserved for other things. Many things hadn't changed since the battle. It was barely noticeable how they all went on with life. The younger destined were entering High School, while the older started to finish.

Though things did change. For instance, Taichi and Daisuke finally got what they wanted after years of waiting. Taichi came out to Yamato and relized his feelings for him. Daisuke did the same with Takeru. All of them did end up going out with the other and the beginning of yaoi spread out through the group.

"Taichi! Leave it alone!"

"Aww come on you know your not gonna eat it." Taichi tried to grab his boyfriend's riceball. Yamato in return swat the hand and glared.

"How do you know i'm not gonna eat it."

Taichi smirked. "You eat like a bird and you know it."

"No I don't!"

"Yamato, the last time you had riceballs you barely touched them. I wouldn't be surprised if you started pecking it from your plate."

"I'd rather eat like a bird then a pig." Yamato grinned and gave him the rice ball.

"I thought so!" Taichi took a huge bite chewing winningly. "And for that little remark, i'm tying you up later on."

Yamato spread an arm around Taichi's waist. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"I don't know. You wanna make it a threat?"

Taichi swallowed and grinned like a demon. The blonde caught the look and gave Taichi a kiss.

Everybody stopped thier conversations and stared at the two, feeling the urge to go "Aww"

"Hey! None of that! Tonight's celebration only." Sora told the two getting up and sitting between them. "You two aren't gonna get freaky now."

Taichi glowered at the girl and was about to say something until Yamato bent foreward and put a finger on his lips.

"Shh...later i'll make up for it. I don't want a fight tonight."

"But you know she's been doing that a lot." He whispered making sure Yamato only heard him.

"You know she used to have a crush on me."

"But-..."

Yamato gave him a 'let it go' look and Taichi backed off pouting hard.

Takeru turned his head to Daisuke. "Why aren't you ever romantic to me like that?"

"That's not romance. That's perversion."

"Well I wouldn't mind a little 'perversion' now or then."

He turned his head to the goggle boy. Daisuke sighed and grabbed Takeru's chin giving him a nice, long kiss.

"That's better." Takeru said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend waist.

The dinner went on gradually, with Sora giving glances to Yamato every now and then. Taichi made sure she kept her hands away from him. The bearer of love smirked at Taichi before developing a interested stance.

"So, Yamato.." Sora swished her hair and smiled. "Can I watch your band practice, tommorow?"

Yamato choked on his food and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

Taichi fumed as he shot a glare to his boyfriend. The bearer of friendship just looked apologetic as he continued eating.

"Yamato, you said that there should be no visitors unless the whole band decides." Taichi let Sora know that he was mad.

Sora just sneered. "Well Taichi, I just want Yamato to have some support for his band."

"Yeah, **just **support. Support is good. Right, Tai?" Yamato looked at Taichi.

"Guess what, Sora? I'm his very own cheering section so he doesn't need anymore support." Taichi didn't even hear him.

"Oh hell." Yamato said under his breath.

"Oh so your aloud in for his practices?"

"Damn straight!" Taichi's comment made the whole table stare at him.

"Something wrong, Tai?" Koushiro stopped typing in his labtop and asked. The others stared knowing a fight was about to happen.

Taichi's face turned pink slightly. "Um..uh..?"

"There's nothing wrong, Taichi and me just had a small disagreement." Sora said putting on her best innocent look.

"Oh ok. So like I was saying, Koushiro, a pokemon and a digimon are different because of thier evolutions." Daisuke said with fake wisdom added on.

"Interesting..." Koushiro took down notes in his labtop.

"No its not. He just learned it from watching tv last night." Takeru explained turning his eyes back to the brunette slowly.

"Of course." Miyako nodded her head raising her glass again. "To Daisuke learning stuff from tv."

"Here, here!"

Daisuke blushed as the others laughed. Takeru gave him a kiss on the cheek and he laughed along.

The bearer's of courage and love were still shooting daggers at each other as the laughter died down.

Yamato rolled his eyes sighed. "Ok. How about this: Sora, you can't come to my practice."

Taichi smiled smugly while Sora pouted. "Thank you for clearing this up."

"Um..Taichi you can't come either." Yamato said playing with his fingers under the table.

The said brunette looked like Christmas was cancelled. Sora grinned widely making sure Yamato didn't see her.

"Why?" Taichi asked showing his dissapointment.

"Well Tai, the other guys do think that you are distracting me from my playing." Yamato looked up and his blue eyes told Taichi that he was dissapointed too.

"Oh ok." Taichi was defeated as he gave up.

"But you know I like your distractions, right?" He gave his boyfriend a wink. The other blushed and smiled.

"Yeah I know."

"Good." Yamato stood up and bent down to Taichi's ear. "Tonight, if you want you can have your own private rehearsal from me?"

Taichi nodded and felt Yamato bite his ear affectionantely. Sora rolled her eyes and went back to her own food.

"Uh, gag me with a spoon." Sora whispered chewing on her carrot.

"What was that?" Taichi said glaring

Sora began to think. "Um, I said 'I need another spoon.'"

Yamato raised one eye suspiciously. "I'm going to the bathroom. Don't kill each other."

They both watched as he departed making sure he was behind the door and it was shut.

"I don't know what the fuck your doing, but you need to back off." Taichi stared at Sora with complete disgust in his eyes.

Sora scoffed. "Like you're the Digimon Emperor. I'll do what ever I please. And in the end, Yamato will be the one I will be pleasing."

"Idiot."

"What was that, pighead." Sora put emphasis on the name.

"Yamato's gay, dumbass. You know that, don't you?"

"I've been known to charm even the gayest of men. I am the holder of the Crest of Love, remember." She winked at him.

"You don't get it do you Sora?" Taichi's eyes burned bright red, metaphorically. "Yamato is mine and only mine. If you even try and fall in love with him I will make it my sole mission in life to make yours a living hell."

"Ha! Love!" She laughed softly swishing the hair out of her face. "Tai, my dear boy, this has nothing to do with love."

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't know do you, idiot boy?" She was loving every minute of the torture she was giving the brunette.

"No. And you better fucking tell me before I do something i'll regret."

"Why should I. You'd probably be too stupid to comprehend anyway." She turned her head away from him and sipped from her drink.

Taichi grabbed his drink and hovered over Sora's dress. "One splash and your dress is forever ruined."

Sora's eyes darted from the drink to her dress, and then the murderous look on Taichi's face.

"Hm. Maybe your not as dumb as you look." She scowled at her discomfort.

"Start explaining." Taichi spilled a small drip to show he wasn't playing.

Sora mini-screamed and got her napkin. Nobody at the table noticed the battle as Sora cleaned it up.

"Well...?" The spiller demanded.

"Uh. Fine." She straightened her dress. "As you already know, Yamato's band is sky-rocketing through the charts. And every good rocker needs a good groupie woman."

Taichi's eyes widened. "Your a fucking gold-digger."

"Damn straight." Sora mocked Taichi making a boil appear on his forehead.

"Stupid girl. Gold-diggers never get there men, and you know it."

Sora giggled. "See, but the thing about those girls are complete strangers to thier men. I've known the blonde since you have."

Taichi fingers started to clench. "Sora, by all that is holy. I will-.."

"Ah, ah. You should watch what you say. It could be your last." She save a full glare to the brunette.

Yamato returned at that moment, sitting right between the two ceasing the quarrel of glares.

"So what you both talking about?" He said slightly afraid of the answer.

"Nothing." They both answered at the same time.

The evening went on for hours. Daisuke's wisdom turned into mockery as his boyfriend flipsided each analogy and the 2 original chosen still looked at each other with disgust. When the time finally did come for them all to go home, the last three were Yamato, Taichi , and Sora.

"Well it was fun to catch up with the original gang." Sora said hanging close to the rocker.

"Yes, though I think its time we do go home." Taichi pulled Yamato closer to him.

Sora scowled for a second, but then smiled. "Well I guess, i'll leave. Maybe i'll sneak to see your band practice anyway, Matt."

"Uh-huh..." Yamato was unsure as to what to say.

She walked right past them giving Yamato a wink and Taichi a sneer. Taichi flicked her off when the other guy wasn't looking.

The two walked the other way, Taichi still enflamed with some anger. Yamato wrapped his arms around Taichi's waist rubbing the side.

"So you want that private rehearsal, now?" Yamato grinned seductively.

Taichi was about to grin back but shook his head still a little mad. Yamato's face fell and he stepped in front of the other blocking his path.

"Come on, baby. Don't let Sora get to you alright? She's just jealous." He stared at him with those big beautiful eyes making Taichi feel a little better.

"Yamato, I just wanna know. You really do love me, right?"

"Of course. Your my one and only and nobody will get in the way of that." He gave him a kiss, rubbing his cheek.

They kept walking down the sidewalk, linking thier fingers together. Taichi then pushed Yamato against a wall.

"You still offering that private rehearsal?" He whispered with a low voice, showing his teeth as he grinned.

"Don't know. I don't think you can handle my music."

Yamato laughed as Taichi picked him up. Taichi ran the whole way there tickling the boy in the sides if he tried to get off.

_No matter what you do._

_He's never gonna be with you._

_He's into what he's got._

_He loves me, he loves you not._

...tbc

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was chapter one! Tell me what you think and i'll write another one. Stay breezy! 


End file.
